


Finally

by chelseyelric



Series: Samurai Bravo Teacher AU [1]
Category: Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Desk make-out session, Frottage, Gym instructor Johnny, M/M, Samurai Bravo - Freeform, Teacher AU, history teacher Jack, its awesome I swear you should read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To quote cartoonpuke's prompt on tumblr:</p><p>Samurai Bravo Teacher Au where Johnny is a gym teacher and Jack teaches history. Bonus points for office make outs on their desks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C2ndy2c1d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C2ndy2c1d/gifts).



> Hey y'all! I'm back, this time, with some much needed Samurai Bravo. But I can't take all of the credit for writing this. I was roped into the fandom my the marvelous c2ndy2c1d (candyacid) on tumblr and prompted for this particular AU by cartoonpuke, also on tumblr. Couldn't have done it without you guys.
> 
> Well? Have fun reading!

Johnny couldn't help but moan as his lips finally, finally connected with Jack's after so many weeks of mutual flirtatious glances, nervous smiles and purposeful bumps in the break room. The gentle press of dusky skin was like the best form of therapy for his nerves while simultaneously being the worst kind of torture for his thudding heart. Every sense he had became heightened with their proximity and the blond was quickly swallowed by the feeling. He grasped instinctively at Jack's biceps and drew his body a bit more closely into the man's without thinking, only to quickly withdraw when he felt Jack's startled jump. 

Johnny immediately thought the worst. That he'd possibly misread the situation when Jack had locked the door to his classroom, or worse, that he'd actually hurt the mild mannered history teacher in his fevered haste. 

"I-I'm sorry, I-," but Jack gently hushed him.

"It is quite alright, Johnny. I simply hadn't expected your whistle to be so cold." 

Slowly and with purposeful motions, Jack captured the small bit of metal between his fingers and slid it along its thin chain to rest on Johnny's broad back. He then curled those same, artistic fingers behind the gym instructor's defined neck, careful to not muss the man's prized hair. The blush steadily blooming across his cheeks was utterly charming.

"There, see? Better."

He held Johnny's shaded gaze as he stepped back, bumping his thighs against his wooden desk and drawing the blond to press firmly into his chest and stomach. Johnny was still skittish, fearing his own strength, but with a few insistent tugs, he hesitantly laid most of his upper body atop Jack's and rested his hands on the desk's surface. The weight of him was incredible making it difficult for Jack to breathe and keep his feet firmly planted on the ground but he liked it. Johnny, his Johnny, was the only thing holding him up and at the same time pining him down. All rippling muscle and hard bone and tender emotion and, at long last, Jack could feel it. 

But not all of it. Not all of him.

He wanted Johnny to become distractedly lost again, to be himself. He had confidence that the gym instructor wouldn't hurt him.

"Again?" the ravenette asked quietly, inclining his heated face in offering toward Johnny's. 

The blond's breath was coming in pants, now, and he was embarrassed. He wanted to be the cool and collected one when this finally happened. To be Jack's confident guide. Even though he hadn't had much personal experience, he had assumed that he'd done more than enough research to make up for it. But now, he couldn't remember what he'd read for years about romance. What he'd memorized about being cool. All that he knew was that kissing his Japanese coworker had felt amazing. He wanted to feel that way again and make Jack feel the same.

"Yes," he whispered reverently, believing that if he spoke too loud, he would somehow ruin the moment and this incredible chance he'd been given.

Their lips touched again and it was practically electric. Mouths tingled, skin burned and goosebumps erupted, causing the hair on their arms and neck to stand pleasantly on end. Their mouths melded and shifted in experimental ways until they found a satisfactory rhythm and became more frantic. Their pectorals slid together sensually, bringing stimulated nipples to peak in arousal beneath Jack's white button up and Johnny's sweaty tee.

Both men drew breath at the feeling, blood quickly rushing south in response. Johnny leant back in toward Jack, his mouth still opportunistically agape, and snuck his tongue in quickly. The history teacher gave a surprised groan, not having expected Johnny to be so bold, but let the larger take and taste what he wanted. Jack kept his lips relaxed as Johnny's tongue curiously flicked and brushed against the roof of his mouth, inside either cheek and over his own tongue.

The ravenette felt himself being forced backward even further, his back coming to rest on the polished surface of his desk while Johnny remained none the wiser. His feet finally lifted off the floor and Jack wrapped his long legs around Johnny's waist for balance. He heard rather than felt his slippers hit the floor and frankly, Jack couldn't have cared less. Instead, he tightened his hold around the man's neck and shifted his hips to place himself more snugly beneath Johnny's impressive weight. The blond suddenly ended the kiss, delicate strings of saliva breaking as he brought his head back to gasp in pleasure. 

"D-don't do that!" Johnny cried, his cock still tingling from where Jack's own had pressed against his through cloth. Jack looked confused. 

"What? This?" he asked and repeated his hips' previous movement, dragging the hard flesh together again. "Does it not feel good?" 

"It does," the instructor chocked out. "But if you keep doing it I'm gonna...I'll..." Johnny turned away in shame. Jack understood, his gaze becoming heated at the thought.

"It is okay, Johnny. There is no reason that you cannot seek release from this." Jack set a slow pace, hips undulating against the vulnerable man above him. "I want you to."

Johnny wanted to pull away, to argue that only hormonal teenaged losers came from kissing and some grinding, but his body had other plans as Jack's narrow hips continued to move and he continued to look at Johnny with those searing, dark eyes. He wrapped his arms around Jack's torso and began a desperately quick series of thrusts, forcing most of the air from Jack's lungs. 

It was so good. So much better than Johnny could have imagined, and he wished that he could have made it last longer for both of them. But, in no time, his release was tearing through him like a punch to the gut, rocking him to his very core and making his ears ring. His lips connected to the Japanese man's in a last ditch effort to muffle the embarrassing whine he made as he came hard into his sweatpants. 

Jack would have been fine with Johnny being the only one to reach completion. Really he would have. But feeling Johnny's powerful hips stutter atop him, his breath coming in loud, greedy puffs through his nose as he kissed him and the moist feeling of the man's cum leaking through both of their clothing was to much temptation for Jack. He was only human.

Jack's left arm continued to hold the blond protectively while the other hastily sought out his own cock between them. His knuckles accidentally brushed against the hot, twitching skin of Johnny's half hard arousal and made him cry out in that wonderfully lyrical tone again. 

"I am sorry, Johnny. That was not on purpose," he panted. The history teacher pumped himself as best he could in the tight space, his movements restricted, but he didn't care.

"S'okay," Johnny shuddered out and drew Jack into a lazy, open mouthed kiss, trying to coax the man to join him in orgasm. It worked.

It was the ravenette's turn to break their kiss and cry out. To throw back his head so hard as he came that, had he not been wearing his hair in a bun and cushioned some of the blow, he may have done serious damage to himself. He unknowingly drew his knees into Johnny's sides, shivers rocking his frame and his eyes seeing nothing but white for just a fraction of a second. It became hard to breathe and he felt himself tearing up, but Johnny was there to help him float gently back down to earth with sweet nothings and pecks to his neck and cheeks.

"That was..." Jack began, swallowing hard, but found that he couldn't finish the thought.

"I know." Johnny replied with a dopey grin. Jack found himself smiling in response. 

"So...uh...wanna get, like, a burger or something?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh at the very 'Johnny' question after something so intimate. That was precisely one of the reasons he cared for the macho blond so much. 

"I would love to, Mr. Bravo. Just as soon as we clean ourselves up."

A nervous chuckle. "Oh, right."

**Author's Note:**

> So? How was it? Be sure to leave me a comment. I love feedback. :3 
> 
> Also, if you liked that, you may like my other teacher AU fic set slightly after this one called "Lazy Turned Crazy Mornings." Have a look if you like :D
> 
> Oh, and there's a new 8-tracks that I made for them. Just search under "Samurai Jack" on the 8-tracks' site. X3


End file.
